This description relates to passing a blob from a container into a mouth.
A blob of gelatin, for example, can be eaten from a cup by scooping the blob onto a spoon, putting the spoon into the mouth, and removing the blob from the spoon using the lips. At a wedding, for amusement, a “shot” of alcohol-spiked gelatin served in a small plastic shot glass can be scooped out of the shot glass using a utensil or a finger and then put into a guest's mouth. Another way to get the shot into the mouth uses a so-called suck and blow tube that contains the shot. One guest blows into one open end of the tube while another guest sucks on the other open end of the tube to transfer the shot into his mouth.